radianthistoriafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Catuse167
Welcome Hi, welcome to Radiant Historia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Radiant Historia Wiki:Sandbox/Backup page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) RE: Sneaky Haha, damn. I just thought I'd correct a typo. I guess I could contribute more. You helped me with my wiki, I can help you with yours. Fair, I think. 00:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, it is yours, in a technical sense. You're the only one who edits around here, eh? Y U NO CHANGE SKIN? :P 00:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, Oasis doesn't exactly look snazzy, and neither does Monobook (although, I don't know how to change that, and neither does another 5 wikis I've been to), so maybe I can tell you how to change it? Sorry, I'm just being pushy... Ugh. I hate waking up at 9:45. 00:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Monobook only really works on FFWiki. It's real annoying, as I have to switch to view other wikis. Then, I log into FFWiki and everything is retarded. Hmm... And, I suppose you could change the navbar colourz, and stuff like that. I love personalization, it takes all of my self control not to change the colours of the NieR wiki every 3 seconds :P I suppose it's not priority, but it would be nice to draw in people with pretty pictures :P 01:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo, what's that ugly thing on your userpage that links to Community wikia? It just doesn't seem relevant. 01:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) PS: I tried to add AJAX to mediaWiki:common.js but it was protected (duh, of course it is). Just thought you ought to know about ajax. Haha, lol, I've never played it. I just kept clicking Random Page and adding obvious stuff, headings, bold and italics, that kind of thing. I created the Poison article, although I don't know how accurate it is. I know how Square Enix works, though. 02:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking about playing it, but I'm kinda broke. My birthday is next month, maybe I'll have some money then (although I am getting Assassin's Creed III no matter what, so there is little chance I'm afraid). I'll see what I can do. 03:09, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Damn, the only time I'm away, someone gets on chat. >_< Sorry, I was eating lunch. Party pies <3 Anyhoo, this is a pretty epic theme! It's not often I fall in love with a theme upon first hearing it. I'll try and beat it, shall I? :D 03:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yo, beaten it in 5 seconds :P Vim and Vigour, from Kingdom Hearts II. It plays when King Mickey gets pissed, pulls out his keyblade, and dives into the 1000 heartless battle. Why? Because he thinks Goofy is dead. Epic? I should bloody well think so. 03:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, here's a link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfzcUihynpo This is the action sequence beforehand :PPPPP http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4XzlAwWkXQ 03:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm 90% sure that her name is Yoko Shimomura. I have it in my iPod about 30 times, I should know. Check out my trivia section on FFWiki. Tell me what you think. 22:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RH Oh, thanks Cat. Saves a lot of time, that. ^^ 23:14, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, why no favicon? Y'know, the icon on teh internet tab?^ The FFWiki has a chocobo. Maybe this place needs one? I'll come up with a suggestion in a sec. 02:18, May 24, 2012 (UTC) File:Rh_icon01.jpg. Maybe? 02:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, mkay, if you say so. 04:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Related Enemies O.O Well, they're from different nations, I say group them by nation. But that's just me. Anything to... cut down... that list... - 02:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Well, pretty much I got bored and read through Tidus's userpage, because it was mildly amusing. And it said something about you owning the Radiant Historia Wiki. I was like, Cat owns a Wiki? Time to go harass visit him! And then I get here and you're packing up shop. If you still want prettification, offer is always there. Random passer-by 03:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Not sure about the Monobook wordmark dimensions, but it should work. Maybe. Mateus 04:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, no problem! I have some free time these days so I'm adding stuff here as I play the game, and I'm really enjoying both =) DarioEMeloD (talk) 23:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Lock, Stocke, and Two Smoking Barrels Yo. Here's the image you ordered: Filename is RadiantHistoriaWiki.png. Then there's also this one: Not sure if it's of any use but I figured I might as well upload a big version of the images. Hope they're of use. -- Mateus 09:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you knew where the official character art for the Radiant Historia characters comes from? I'm talking about the full-length ones with the white/transparent backgrounds. I've been searching, I can't seem to find a definitive source - not even the official RH Atlus websites (both English and Japanese) have them. However, this wiki keeps coming up in search results, so even though it's fan-made, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask around anyway to see if anyone knew the source. Again, sorry to bother you. Ishouldliveinsalt (talk) 12:11, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for pointing me in the right direction - I'll message Mai Is Me right away. Cheers. Ishouldliveinsalt (talk) 04:26, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Help? Did you create the new Radiant Historia wiki, rhwiki.net.tf? Ishouldliveinsalt (talk) 07:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Site Hey there, I was wondering if you are still interested in maintaining the wiki, cause I've been coming a lot lately and I can take care of that, and also wanted to make some changes/fixes to the layout and stuff. Let me know when you see this, I'll be waiting! - Darío 18:18, September 17, 2016 (UTC)